Entwined
by EbonyMarble
Summary: Level 13's are the worse kind of vampires out there, and more have began to appear within the city, they attack anything and everything and drink until nothing is left but an empty Brittany and her sister's struggle to stop these monsters, but they'll need help from inside the vampire They all need to work together; too bad they hate each


**Author's Note: **

**Hello, Ebony here, this is my first story on this website and I'm looking forward to your thoughts on it. I'm not new to the community; I've read hundreds of amazing stories on here and have fallen in love with the website so I decided to sign up.**

**My stories will mainly focus on supernatural things and what not, the chipmunks and chipettes will be in CGI/Cartoon form, like the Alvin on the Chipmunk app, they'll be around the height of normal humans for their age but they'll have tails and fur.**

**I'm done ranting now so let's get this story started! **

***Warning! Minor language and blood***

* * *

A lone figure shuffles down the dull pavement, his hands stuffed deep within the depths of his pockets as he tries to protect his skin from the bitter cold that had settled over the small town. His head was bent downward, shadows' enveloping his facial features as his breath washes out in a light cloud, his body shudders, goose bumps raising along his arms as the cold seems in through his thin jacket.

His boots scuffed against the sidewalk as he continues on his route, intent on getting home and curling up in bed, he worked only a few blocks away from his apartment but it was a tiring walk, especially late at night.

Something moves within the mouth of an alley, alerting the man to an unknown presence, "Hello? Who's there?" he keeps his voice even, trying to sound calm even though deep within he was trembling and pleading to the heavens that it was just a stray cat or a raccoon.

The shape moves closer, it was too big to be any animal, the man inches back, deciding that the approaching stranger wasn't someone he'd like to meet, he turns around and starts to run.

He doesn't get far.

A cold pale hand clamps down onto his shoulder, a foot lashes out at his ankle and the man screams as he feels his bones snap in two, he tumbles to the ground crying in agony, his foot pointing in at his other foot.

A low growl reaches his ears and he looks back, his eyes widening in terror as his heart pounds within his eardrums, a male man looms over him, his irises a dark ruby red his pupils slit like a cat's, dried blood cakes his lips and he grins, flashing needle sharp teeth.

"N-No! Please don't-," the pale creature lunges onto the man, sinking its teeth into the fragile flesh of his neck, the man's pleading words are drowned out by the gurgling sound emanating from his throat, crimson drips down his chin and along his neck as the light fades from his eyes.

The pale man sucks loudly, slurping up the man's life essence; the creature was so intently focused on finishing his meal that he didn't hear the silent footfall approaching behind him.

"Level 13, you truly are a monster," a smooth feminine voice draws the creature's attention away from its meal, it's pupils had expanded to the point where only a thin silver of red was visible, an auburn furred chipette stands behind him, she looked to be around 5'2 and was dressed all in black leather, except for a pink handgun at her side, her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her bangs swept across her forehead just above two intent sky blue eyes.

The creature hisses, sending spittle and blood towards the girl, "That's gross," she grumbles as she reaches for her gun, the monster lunges forward, intent on finishing her off before she even got the chance to lay a finger on her weapon, but an arrow whizzes through the air, nicking the chipette's cheek before plunging through the creature's torso, right in its heart.

The pale man looks down as if he couldn't believe it, before crumpling to the ground, his body starting to decay into ash, the tip of the arrow sizzling loudly; it was dosed in a clear liquid.

"Brittany!" she turns and gazes upon her sisters, Jeanette was the tallest, reaching an even 5'5, she was on the thin side and quiet tall, her dark chocolate fur seemed to blend in with her own dark outfit, light pink glasses sit upon her nose and she gazes at her eldest sister with wide worried violet eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I had to stop it!" she cries as she gazes upon the bleeding cut upon her sister's cheek, "It's fine Jean, a little scratch won't scar or anything," Brittany assures her as the youngest of the three retrieves Jeanette's arrow.

"The Holy Water is still good," she informs the bespectacled chipette as she hands the arrow over, Eleanor was the shortest, standing at 5'1 she was a little chubby due to the fact she hadn't lost all her baby fat, her light blonde fur was pulled up into pigtails with green ribbons, she had bright green eyes to match and a pair of blades were strapped to her hips.

"Thanks Ellie," Jeanette slips the arrow back into the bag strapped between her shoulder blades, Brittany was leaning down beside a blackened skeleton, the only remains of the creature, "I hate Level 13's, they're so ugly," she kicks the bones and a few crack and fall apart.

"Lucky for us there aren't a lot in this area," Jeanette points out as she checks her phone for any new updates, so far there's only been one vampire attack, which was pretty common at a time like this, vampires liked the colder weather and the attacks usually occurred more frequently during the later months.

Eleanor was standing over the human's dead body, her face drawn into a pained frown, she hated this part of the job, the victims never made it and even if they did they had a high risk of becoming a vampire themselves, it was like a virus.

"Eleanor, let's go….." Brittany touches her shoulder, the police would find his body and see the bite marks, everyone knew about the deadly blood suckers, this man had obviously forgotten to bring along a vial of Holy Water.

"How'd they get here?" Eleanor's voice barely raises above a whisper, but years of training had made the girl's hearing nearly as sharp as the monsters they hunted, "They're demons," Brittany states simply, her eyes darkening slightly as something flashes deep within all the chipettes' eyes, they didn't know exactly how the vampires came to be, no one did, they've been around for so long that they were a part of very day life.

"Let's get back, it's getting colder," Jeanette mutters as she gazes into the shadows stretching out from the mouth of the alley, why did monsters like to hide in the dark? Was it easier to spot prey from, or were they simply just drawn to dark places.

The sisters begin their trek back to the Institute where they grew up at, leaving behind the slightly drained corpse and the crumbling black skeleton.

A soft breeze trickles after them as three figures approach the corpse, their feet silent against the concrete.

* * *

**It's a bit on the short side but it's only the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed reading! **

**Thanks for checking out my first story **

_**Ebony**_


End file.
